1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to devices which are positioned on barricades along a road side for obstructing view of a selected area. More specifically, the present invention relates to a screening barrier to prevent drivers of vehicles from having visual contact with construction areas and similar events which distract a driver from full attention to the road way.
2. Prior Art:
The increasing number of vehicles on roads and highways demands increasing attention to those circumstances and events which disrupt normal traffic flow patterns. Driving a vehicle has become almost a secondary reaction, to the extent to that the mechanics of controlling the vehicle are semi-automatic. This reaction has been enhanced by the tendency of traffic engineers to minimize road side distractions and maintain a substantially uniform road way environment.
In addition to the risk of inattentiveness while driving a vehicle, the foregoing environment creates an enhanced diversion reaction when a driver encounters an abnormal circumstance in the driving environment. For example, the occurrence of an accident or a construction zone often causes serious traffic slowdowns as a by-product of "rubber necking". This condition is a natural by-product of curiosity; however, it seems more acute in the highway environment because of its contrast with the typical mundane and uneventful circumstance. Accordingly, upon occurrence of something unexpected or unique, the driver often allows his mental tension to focus on the distracting event, rather than giving full attention to the control of his vehicle. These slow down conditions are even more frustrating for other drivers whose primary concern is maintenance of normal traffic speed, because the direct impact of rubber necking seems to generate a geometric progression in the rate of slow down somewhat proportional to the number of drivers who allow their attention to be diverted.
Although unexpected events such as accidents cannot be predicted and therefore allow little control of such traffic slow downs, construction zones are always known in advance and are appropriate subject matter for regulation of the disrupted traffic flow pattern arising from curious drivers who allow their attention to be diverted. Accordingly, prior art practices have included the construction of total visual barriers fabricated of plywood and framed at ground level or on top of a barricade. Unfortunately, such areas are also subject to inadvertent impact or collision with maintenance trucks and other vehicles. Such impact may easily break down the visual barrier and even send the large plywood panels hurling at some innocent bystander. In addition to their unsatisfactory safety performance, such wall constructions are cumbersome to assemble and expose the construction worker to a significant safety risk in view of moving traffic in the immediate vicinity.
In an effort to reduce the problem of rubber necking in high flow traffic areas, various forms of glare screen devices have been applied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,041 illustrates a modular form of glare screen comprising a fiber reinforced plastic base rail with upright, light blocking paddles or blades coupled to the base rail by a metal clip. Although these and similar devices assist in reduction of headlight glare from ongoing vehicles, the spacial separation between the light blocking blades allows full visual access to the roadside construction or other distraction taking place. Therefore, use of glarescreen devices has not proven to effectively solved the problem of severe traffic slowdowns arising from curious drivers.